In known pivot bearings of the type described above, the inner sleeve of the bearing body sits directly on the screw bolt and rests frictionally by means of one of its end faces against a bearing face of the part supporting the screw bolt. (See Fahrwerktechnik [Running gear technology]I, by Reimpell, page 398, FIG. 3.9/2).